An Unspoken Love
by Touch the Moon
Summary: Darien and Serena. The, most likely, world wide known enemies. But is there something hidden in these fights of theirs? Read to find out...^_^


*Hello to all my readers out there! I'd just like you all to know, you're the people that keep me going, and without you, I'd just be a girl who writes stories. You inspire me to keep writing and achieve my goal. You allow me to think up new ideas. So really, this story is yours. I'' like you all to know you are all special, and you all deserve to be praised for you hard work. Well, as you all know, I do not own Sailor Moon. As much as we'd all like to, we don't. Well.unless you are Naoko Takeuchi. In which case.well, just nevermind. As all my attempts to bribe, beg, steal and plead to own Sailor Moon have failed.I have to say I do not own it. YET. I will someday.*grins evily and rubs hands together*.yes.someday. Well, enjoy the story! @------- @------- @------- @------- @------- @------- @------- @---- --- @-----  
  
I strode down the sidewalk, the one I've known for countless years of my life. I'll bet I could tell you where every crack and bump is in this darn pavement. Oh well. Same ol' same ol'. So...would you like to know what in the Lords name I'm talking about? Allright...well, first of all, I will introduce myself properly. My name is Serena Tsukino. I am 15 years old, have long blonde hair, which is convenientally placed in two twin buns atop my head, and crystaline blue eyes, or so my friends say. Anyways, right now I am on my way home from school, heading to the Crown Arcade. By the way, don't expect to be hearing any good comments about my schooling.I'll let Raye tell you this part. I strode up to the front entrance of the arcade, seeing my appearance in the glass mirror-like doors. Oh how I hated them. Making me see this wretched thing some call a body. Oh well. I pushed the doors open, letting the scent of fresh made coffee tingle my nose. I waved at the tall, sandy blonde haired man standing behind the counter. "Hey Andrew!" I cooed. I've always had a crush on this young boy.although he's 19; I could have a chance, right? "Hello Serena! Your usual today?" He returned my gesture with a slight nod, placing his rag over his shoulder. Oh.amazing how he can do such little things, and still make butterflies in my stomache. I smiled reassuringly, noticing a blush was crawling it's way up my face. "You know me all too well, sweet Andrew." He smirked and winked at me, causing me to giggle like a schoolgirl.well.oh whatever. It was then I noticed the small ball of fire sitting in a booth across the way. I turned slowly, knowing my death sentence was about to begin. "Hey meatball brains.did you have a nice time DODDLING while the rest of us were waiting patientally here?!" Raye, the raven haired, violet-eyed girl questioned me through gritted teeth. I placed a hand behind my head, giving my biggest smile I could and laughed nervously. Let me tell you about Raye. She is the fiery preistess who lives at Cherry Hill Temple. She's my age, and has one particular hobby. Yelling at me. Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Don't answer that. The blue haired, blue-eyed girl from behind a book piped up, sounding about 30 years old and scolding a child. "Oh Raye, you shouldn't question Serena's whereabouts until she's had a chance to explain. For all we know, she could have had detention." Amy, the quiet, intelligent young lady, layed her book down softly and peered up at Raye through her silver framed glasses. That's what I love about Amy. No not the glasses. Her ability to turn things around so I don't have to end up being critisized for 2 hours straight. "She's right you know, you're too hard on the poor girl Raye. I think you underestimate Serena's abilities." I smiled greatfully over to the chestnut haired girl, looking at me with emerald green eyes. You can always count on Lita to help you out. Especially when it's physical ability you need on your side. Lita's a very strong girl, though sometimes overestimates herself, causing others and herself lots of problems. "Besides, she probably was in detention, so lay of her for a while." She exclaimed with a dignified wag of the finger. What?! Well so much for being able to count on her.Raye's left eye began to twitch as her face turned red, and I swear, steam was coming from her ears. Okay.3, 2, 1. "LAY OFF HER FOR A WHILE!! HOW CAN YOU WHEN THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING IN THAT TINY BRAIN OF HERS JUST WAITING TO MAKE ME MAD?!" I tried to tune her out for a while as Andrew brought over my drink, covering his ear with his one free hand. I mouthed a 'thank you' and let him go. Slipping behind Raye, trying to avoid her flailing arms, I sat across from Lita and Amy. "Hey guys! Oh hey Serena, you made it! So where were you? Lemme guess.detention? Yeah, probably. Oh well!" I looked up at the lemon yellow haired girl, with blue eyes much like mine, named Mina. Some say we look like twins. I ask you this, are lemon yellow and golden yellow the same? I didn't think so. I realized the nature of her question and allowed my bottom lip to quiver. I can't believe no one has any faith in me. "Oh no." Lita said, diving behind a Sailor V game. "Here it comes." Raye shouted, covering her ears with her hands. "Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out two, small yellow ear plugs, and placed them gently into her ears, then continued on with the book. "Serena, I." Mina spoke, standing stunned. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I cried, slumping in my seat. Sure, it probably was annoying, but I didn't have to hear it, so let the music continue. So it did, for a good 5 minutes, before I heard a male voice pipe up, somehow reaching a higher level than my wailing. "Jeez, meatball head, what's so horrible in your life now that you have to cause everyone to go deaf so early in life?!" Darien. The one person I was hoping wouldn't walk in at this moment. But of course, fate had a somewhat odd sense of humor. I peeked open one eye and glanced at my archrival. Jet black hair, somewhat messy, and deep blue eyes, hidden behind some fallen bangs. Tanned.well fit.gorgeous! But no, I couldn't allow myself to think that. As if I, Serena Tsukino, the 15 year old cry baby would have a chance anyway. So instead, I reverted to our daily routine mode. I pushed passed Raye, obviously still venting, and stood infront of him. About a good foot taller than me, he towered, amking me feel 5 inches tall. I was determined, ne, expected, to stand up to him. So, I took a step forward, and looked at him, a snear coming over my lips. We both knew what was coming. Heck, anyone who was in the arcade at the time knew what was coming. A sly grin reaching his face, he dared me to. "Excuse me.kind sir. would you please address me using my real name, NOT your childish nickname?" I heard a few gasps from our 'audience', them, obviously not expecting that. I figured I had won this small round, his eyes spelling confusion, and the warrior-like state dripping off his face. I folded my arms and gave a small 'hmph', letting him know I was finished. I thought he was too.why am I always wrong? "I'm childish? Hey, I'm not the one who will throw a temper tantrum just because she doesn't know which stuffed animal to pick." He whispered to me, letting the sarcasm just wash over me. Urgh, how I hated it when he said something like that. Turning all attention to my ways of handling hard situations. Besides, I loved that little blue horse, but that little pink hippopatomous was just so cute! How would you choose? I stamped my foot, then looked from the corner of my eye, realizing everyone had seemed to come in closer than before. Most likely trying to hear what Darien had whispered. Well, my time of glory was over, so I did what I always do when I am defeated. I gave him one last stern look, and then spun on my heel, running out of the arcade. I hated it when I lost. Even though I should be used to it by now, it hurts everytime. Not just because I loose. It's because of who I loose to. Yeah, Darien. See, I've known him for almost a year now. At first when I met him, I thought we could be friends. Than came the remark.it's not my fault I did badly on that test! There was a Sailor V movie on that night, and I couldn't miss it, so naturally I put off studying. Besides, why'd he have to see that test? It just wasn't fair. So naturally, we've been fighting ever since. What hurts the most is that when I yell, it's only to be close to him. He doesn't know, neither do my friends. They all think I hate his guts. And I do.just.in a different way. Anyways, like I said before, I'd never have a chance. He's 19, I'm 15, he goes to college, I to highschool. Although it doesn't look like the correct marks to be in highscool, I am. I finally looked up at my whereabouts, and realized I was at the park. It was beginning to get dark, but I didn't care. A slight drizzle began, and I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, wrapping my arms around myself. This is how it always ended. Our fights I mean. Me running away while he laughed it up back in the arcade, and then I would come here, and cry. Not wail.cry. Silently. Yes, it is possible. Everytime I yell at him, It's as though I'm hurting myself. Weird, huh? Oh well. I wiped a silent tear and looked up to the sky. The stars were beginning to come out, looking like small diamonds. I loved the night sky. Everything about it, the moon, the stars, the wonders of what exists out there. Sounding too intelligent for you? Well, I am quite smart, but I've never allowed myself to show it. I don't know why either, so don't bother asking.  
  
"Serena?" I whirled around, looking for the source of my name. Who would be looking for me? Not hearing the voice again, I returned to my thoughts. "Serena?" This time closer and louder than before, I turned again. I looked back, but was only greeted with the site of a dark path and shadowed trees. Before taking one last, slow look around me, I turned again back to the night. Soon enough, footsteps were heard rustling the settled leaves of fall. Once again, the voice rang out, this time being very close by, and much louder. "Serena!!" So, giving it one last shot, I turned. Gasping at the site, I stepped backwards a bit. Not remembering the small brick wall behind me now, my heel caught, causing me to stumble back. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the wet ground. Waiting.* cough *.um, okay, I should be there by now. So, feeling like I was floating, I opened my eyes to see what miracle had happened. "Ah!" Well, not the exact miracle I was hoping for but.it'll do. "Thought you could use my help, meatball head." Once again, the not-so- charming prince had entered my life. Does he ever give up? I mean really, he won, game over, the bell has rung. I got up, stabling myself on the ground I had left momentarily. Not like I wanted to leave his warm grasp. I'd stay there forever if possible.but come on. NOT happenning. I dusted myself off, not quite knowing what it was I was dusting, then turned around to face him. His hair was wet from the rain, layering over his eyes. Oh, those eyes.now appearing to be a darker shade of blue. They looked to be filled with.greif? Sorrow possibly? Not really knowing, I brushed past him, returning to my night sky. "If you want to make fun of me some more, go ahead. All I ask is that you use my real name." I folded my arms over my chest, hoping he would just go away. Also not happenning. Not hearing anything for a while, I turned to see what was going on. His head was lowered, hands in pockets, kicking at some unseen dirt. He looked like a kid almost. I frowned at the site, realizing I might have hurt him. I conjured up my loving side, and walked to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes met mine, and held the gaze for a while. There were so many emotions swirling in his deep pools of blue right now.I wasn't quite sure what to say. So, I said the first thing that came to mind. Not a good choice. "I'm sorry." Well that got a reaction. He allowed a crooked grin to adorn his features. Okay, so I should have kept that to myself. * Ding ding *! Let the war begin. I looked to my feet awaiting the comments coming my way. "Don't be." It was as simple as that. I didn't understand, so I looked up at him, confused, questioning his statement. "I should be the one whos sorry. I always make fun of you, but I never mean any of it Serena" Oh, my, god. I'm surprised he actually knows my name. Heck, even I was thinking of changing my name legally to 'Meatball-head Tsukino'. Now what was he saying? "Look.when I yell at you and stuff.well.I don't really mean it." He inched closer, making my head look up even more. His eyes stared me down, looking straight into my own. Placing a hand on either side of my face, he whispered softly. "I love you, Serena Tsukino." And then it happenned. Slowly, his face reached down, his warm breath caressing my lips. Staying there for a moment, he looked reassuringly into my eyes, and kissed me. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. Stunned, and not quite sure what was happenning, I reached my arms up around his neck, causing me to stand on tiptoe. All the feelings connected to love rushed into me all at once. Faith, happiness, feeling as though we were floating in the clouds. Taking me over, and up to a world unknown to me. It semed to last forever. Slowly, his lips left mine, letting the cold return. Standing in our embrace for a few minutes, my eyes slowly flutered open, allowing me to see a whole new face infront of me. A face that was smiling. Not a mean smile, the one I usually encounter, but one of complete happiness. I finally read his eyes, and they spoke of love. "Serena." I looked up again, realizing that everything I've ever dreamed has come true. Suddenly, I felt complete. I hadn't felt that for as long as I can remember. This man standing infront of me, the one I would fight with about stupid things like tests and hairstyles. The one I fought with only to be close to.had loved me back. I smiled shyly, letting a tear, this time of joy, fall down my cheek. "I love you too, Darien." 


End file.
